thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
World I
World I, (during World II known as Old World) 'was the first world featured on the CErver. It began on the same day the CErver did, January 15th, 2011, and ended in August 2011. It is regarded by many as the golden era of the CErver. World I is often split into two halves, pre-Spring Hiatus and post-Spring Hiatus, the former encompassing the reign of the first three Owners, and the latter to the fourth and fifth. The Spring Hiatus itself refers to the longest period in which the CErver was offline between the 3rd and 4th ownership, during the Spring of 2011. Owners *kerred (January-February) *Who_Is_Scorpion (February) *shyfe (February-April) *UnPhair (April-July) *GameSultan (July 2011-Present) Staff Users listed below served on the World I Staff at one point or another. *2legit4everyone (Mod) *AnonymousPepper (Mod) *chewbacca419 (Mod) *Eagle (Mod, Lead Mod) *ff7perfection (Mod) *GameSultan (Mod, Admin, Owner) *kerred (Owner, Mod) *Kilme (Admin) *Mclf1 (Admin) *mrskerred (Mod) *savageroyalty (Mod) *shyfe (Owner, Mod) *TSoM1959 (Mod, Lead Mod) *UnPhair (Mod, Owner, Admin) *Who_Is_Scorpion (Owner) Towns *Anemos (combineguy5, Kilme) *Caverna (kerred) *Clock Town (AlexTurbo) *The Colony (savageroyalty) *Greatsword Farms (PezXCore) *Hancock (412maksim) *Khanada (Khanjar) *New Spahn (UnPhair) *New Rome (UnPhair) *Noppley (kerred) *Rome (UnPhair) *Savage Isle (savageroyalty) *Spahn (kerred) *Tab (GameSultan) *Tab Jr. (ChickenFBI, draco12333) *Tomland (Stibium4, savageroyalty) *Tropic Moon (Tropic Moon) *Zephyr (Eagle) Groups *The Fleet (Eagle) *Aussie Gang (Hardway155) Directions Since warps obviously aren't available upon downloading World I, it is a bit more difficult to get around. Below is a guide to getting around to major World I settlements, (mostly thanks to TSom1959's subway system and Eagle's subway system) with New Spahn as the main hub, as this is where the player will spawn upon download. 'TSoM Line Covers: *New Spahn *Clock Town *New Rome *Tropic Moon *Tab *Spahn *Anemos *Rome *Tomland *Savage Isle From New Spahn's spawn building, by taking two lefts and a right on the road, the Main Station can be reached. From here you can access UnPhair's private compound and Cave Idus, or take the main line to most of the other towns. The main rail first runs to the Colosseum outside New Rome. '''From here, the player can access most of the pre-Spring Hiatus settlements by continuing on the rail. The first stop on the rail from the New Roman station drops you off at an old Amusement Park. From this stop, the rail continues to '''Tropic Moon. If getting off at Tropic Moon, turning left, left, then right will lead you to second Tropic Moon station, this one leading to an abandoned New Roman station, which links up to the Eagle Line by taking the Tab rail. If continuing from the Tropic Moon stop, you can reach Spahn. If exiting the Spahn Station, going left on the road and then turning right, right, then left (exiting the town), and from here turning left, you will reach a wooden/cobble path that can take you to Anemos. '''Alternatively, when exiting the Spahn Station, going left and then turning left again (exiting the town) will lead you to '''Rome. '''If you didn't exit at the Spahn Station, the rail will then continue on to '''Noppley, then to Tomland, and then finally Savage Isle. ' 'Eagle Line Covers: *New Rome *Zephyr *Greatsword Farms *Tab Jr. *Tab *Hancock *Tropic Moon The Eagle Line is accessed by getting off at the New Roman station. By turning left after leaving the station and walking down the main road in New Rome, you will arrive at Zephyr. Here you can access the Zephyr subway system either from the base of Zephyr or through the Air HQ in the middle of the city. The Zephyr subway is the easiest way to access Greatsword Farms. Also available is a rail to Khanada, with continuing service to Tab Jr. The Tab Jr. station provides another rail to Tab. The Eagle line will actually link to another rail at the Tab station and from here you can access New Rome again. However this will take you to a different New Roman station (not the Colosseum station.) This one is basically buried under Carver's Airforce Base on the other side of town, and from here you can either head up through the flooded stairs to end up in New Rome again. If taking the flooded stairs upwards, from the hole in the ice lake you exit, turning immediately left will take you to a cobble path across the ice ocean to Hancock. Alternatively, from the abandoned New Roman station you can take a rail to Tropic Moon. Category:World